


How do you live with it?

by orphan_account



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angsty? I guess a bit but not really, nikola is coping, nikolas is learning to let other ppl in even if it’s a child ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nikola is getting used to the whole talking to other people thing
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How do you live with it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work for the fandom and imma keep this anon for rn. Anyway hope you like it

“Nikola?” 

Nikola doesn’t answer at first almost too focused on what he had been working on to notice Albert had even spoken up. After all he had been listening to the boy ramble to him on topics from ice cream to war. It wasn’t too bad but still even after being (forced) into the super science friends group thing- he hadn’t quite yet got the hang of talking to others and being around others. 

I mean from going from screaming at your former boss to now dealing with Freud sexual Innuendo, Darwin having an interest in his pigeons, Churchill always stopping by his room with some theories on they’re next mission, Marie begrudgingly talking about whatever dumb thing Freud had said that time or even Tapputi sexual comments. It was all so different for him. 

So maybe that’s why he just expects Albert to mention some off hand thing and nothing more. He even remembers to give him a Hmm to show he’s listening. Freud had been pushing him to be more responsive lately anyway. 

“ Why don’t you try to get your inventions back from Edison?” Albert said it so simply as if he had just randomly thought of it now. 

Nikolas almost burns himself when the word Edison came out of his mouth. Thomas Edison. The name burns into Nikolas wars and he’s holding himself back from covering them. The man who quite literally took everything away from him and stomped on it a few times.

If it hadn’t been for him who knows where he could be right now. 

The mere thought keeps him up some nights when he isn’t already pre occupied with some complex experiment. He has to take a deep breath once he feels his hands start to warm up, a warning sign his powers are ready to use at any moment. 

He pushes his chair back and looks tiredly at Albert. The boy, only a child really, is staring back at him and he doesn’t seem to notice the extent of the question just yet. He expects to hear Albert curse later tonight after figuring out how problematic it was to ask that and come running to apologize to Nikolas. But it’s not night, it’s four pm, the others are being too quiet and Nikolas has to face the question head on. 

“Well I guess, you can say I can’t simply do that.” He’s sure his answer only provided even more confusion to Albert. His eyes brows come together and he gives Nikolas a look, almost just as fast he gets up and practically invaded Nikolas personal space. 

“ Why not? Yes, you can. I’ll help you, and Churchill, Marie, Darwin, Freud and even Tapputi will help too” Alberts practically bouncing with this new idea. He had stood up from his spot near Nikolas and pretended to throw a few punches, a totally realistic example of what he would do to Edison. 

Its not like Nikolas hadn’t already entertained the idea, I mean they had beat up Edison at one point well it was more like Nikolas had but still- And as much as the Nikolas from years before would agree with Albert. The new Nikolas couldn’t even if he wanted to, so he let out a small sigh and gestured for Albert to come closer to him. 

Its never too early to learn a bitter sweet life lesson right? Well it’s never too late to learn one either. 

“I care a lot about my inventions but inventions is not everything. That’s something I’m learning” For a minute Nikolas almost swears that he doesn’t recognize his own voice. Hell he doesn’t even understand his own words till their stumbling out. 

He’s not even sure if he would ever find closure but here he is, the bruise from having so much stolen from him finally is clearing. Is it closure? Is it finally closure? Maybe. 

He’s not sure he believes it but from the look on Alberts face, he does and maybe that’s enough for today. 

It’s quiet for a long minute after that, Nikolas even turns around and goes back to writing whatever lab report he had started. It isn’t till he’s scribbling out a badly written formula does Albert finally reply. 

“ But can we still beat up Edison?” Nikola cant help the laughter that bubbles out of his lips, he even manages to break the lead part of his pencil. Its so uncharacteristically like him yet he can’t stop the laughing tumbling out and Albert’s laughter follows his just as quick. 

God, he can’t even remember a time he’s laughed without the rest of the super science friends around.

“ Yeah, we can still beat up Edison”


End file.
